You will always be in my life
by yepthishappened
Summary: Finchel story, Rachel after the breakup.  she realised that she needs to be independant and focus on being a star, but when Finn realises he still loved her, will she take him back? -not the best summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**Finchel**

**disclaimer:i dont own glee**

**a/n:okay my first multichapter fic. this is about Finn realising he still loves Rachel adn how he proves that he's worth it, the next chapter will be more about Finn, this is just sort of an intro. R&R! more reviews, the faster i'll update. hope you like this.**

Rachel Berry, she was the girl who never used to care about anyone, she wanted to shine and she let nothing stop her, but that was until Finn Hudson. Finn was everything that Rachel had not envisioned as her boyfriend, but from that first day in glee club, she knew he was special. Their relationship started out bumpy but through time she had grown to love him. But then, they fell, she found out about him and Santana, and for some reason decided to hook up with Puck to make Finn jealous. That was probably the worst idea ever, because he officially broke up with her, and no matter how hard she tried, he didn't forgive her. For weeks Rachel cried herself to sleep, trying to remember every happy memory they'd shared through their relationship. Finn had understood her; he liked her even though she wasn't popular, even with her reindeer sweaters, he had chosen her over Quinn. Rachel wonders whether she had just imagined everything, whether Finn had really loved her. Not long after their break Finn had went back to Quinn, even setting up a kissing booth just to get a kiss from her, their together now, leaving Rachel heartbroken, Sam had seemed hurt too, but he had quickly moved on to Santana. Other than Mercedes, she has no true friend left in McKinley. They were the only two in glee club who did not have a boyfriend.

"Girl, you gotta get yourself back together," Mercedes said her one day, after another glee practice where Rachel just sat and watched, with the exception of one heart break song, Rachel had not sang since finding out about Finn and Quinn.

"The Rachel I _know_ don't need a boy in her life," Mercedes continued, "you gotta start being independent and getting back on track again, glee club needs more than just me for a diva."

Rachel smiled at her, "I know, it's just I'm so confused with everything, and, and so hurt by everything, I just think I need to figure some things out."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't but at least try to stay strong, try to go back to your old self, sing some songs for glee club. Show Finn that he ain't messing with Rachel Berry."

Rachel thought about this, Mercedes was right, she does need to focus more and forget about Finn, she was a star, and no boy was worth it. She smiled at Mercedes again, this time a genuine one. "You're so right, thanks Mercedes." And with that she ran off, she was gonna prepare a killer song to wow everyone in glee club tomorrow.

She ran down the hall, ideas running through her head, she wasn't paying attention to anything else, because next thing she knew she crashed into someone wearing a read foot ball jersey.

"Oh god I'm sorry," she looked up, surprised to see Finn, "oh hello Finn."

"Hey Rachel," he paused staring at her, "you looked excited back there, happier that you've been in a while, what's going on?"

"Well, Rachel Berry's making a comeback." She told him confidently, and ran off again, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay can i first of all say thanks so much for the reviews and alerts, that's why i decided to post this one quickly, this on egets into the story more about how Rachel is getting ove Finn, and how he realises he still loves her. The original song idea just got in my head, the songs not the best, the sorries for that, but i still kinda like this chapter, so R&R, tell me if you like this and if i should continue Also if anyone had suggestions feel free to leave a comment, tht always helps, **

**I DONT OWN GLEE**

The night, Rachel lay in her bed, for the first time in a long time, she wasn't crying. Her conversation with Mercedes made her think, it was a wake up call. Rachel realized just how down she had been, it wasn't right, she wasn't the kind of girl to give up everything and breakdown over a boy, no Rachel Berry lets no one step in the way of her and stardom. The more she thought, the more she realized how imperfect their relationship was. Finn, was constantly with Brittany and Santana, he said he loved her, did he? At that thought the tears came again, but she quickly wiped it away, no she wasn't about to start breaking down again, Rachel was making a comeback, and that is what she'll do. Then a thought came over her, this was writing _gold._ She smiled to herself; yep the old Rachel was definitely coming back. She pulled out her notebook and began scribbling.

The next day, Rachel walked down the hallways confidently, happier than ever, independence will be better than having a boyfriend. She saw Finn, and instead of avoiding him, she smiled at him and said hi, receiving a dirty look form Quinn but she just smiled at her too.

In glee club, Mr. Shue gave them the assignment of writing original songs, she laughed to herself quietly at how ironic that was.

"So starting tomorrow, you guys will perform you're original song to the group, okay?" everyone nodded.

"Mr Shue," Rachel called raising her hand, " I actually already wrote one and I would like to share it with the group."

"That's great, let's hear it Rachel."

She sat down in front of the piano, and began to play the song that took her only half an hour to write the previous night, because the thoughts just kept flowing out.

_I thought what we had, _

_Would last till till forever_

_I thought you loved me_

_With all your heart_

_You made me believe that I was the only one_

_You made me believe in happily ever afters_

Finn, was staring at her, realising that the song was for him, Rachel didn't turn away from the piano even thought she felt him stare.

_But I guess I was wrong_

_As time moved on_

_I was never really the one_

_I knew I'll never be the number on choice_

_But now I realise_

_But now I see_

_That even thought you'll always be in my life_

_I don't need you by my side_

_I can't believe how naïve I was_

_Thinking that I might come out on top_

_But now I see I only need me_

_Won't let nobody break me down_

_You made me think about nobody but you_

_You made me believe in fairytales_

_But I guess I was wrong_

_As time moved on_

_I was never really the one_

_I knew I'll never be the number on choice_

_But now I realise_

_But now I see_

_That even thought you'll always be in my life_

_I don't need you by my side_

The song finished with one last note, everyone clapped, Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany all stood up to give her a hug. Rachel didn't look at Finn, she was scared to read the impression on his face, she just walked over and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:****So first, thanks so much to everyone who is reading this and especially the ppl who reviewed. Also thanks for putting this on your alert or favourite list, I am blown away at how many emails I got about ppl who fav'ed or followed this. I will try to update at much as I can, no worries. Okay so this chapter will be have a bit more about Finn's thoughts too because you guys wanted to see how he felt about the song; so I separated this into a Finn part and Rachel part, both are about their thoughts. This chapter is where Finn startes realising his feelings for Rachel Enough said from me hope you guys like the chapter, longest one so far****don't own glee**

Finn, watched Rachel closely the whole time she sang, from the moment she told Mr. Shue that she wrote a song, till the moment they were dismissed and everyone left the choir room. Finn knew it was about him, from the first line he knew it was about him, he knew that they still had resolved feelings so he listened hard to the lyrics, trying desperately to understand everything Rachel was trying to tell him.

The song told people that Rachel Berry was ready to move on, she didn't need a Finn Hudson in her life anymore, she thought they had something but she now believed that she had been wrong. The song told people that Rachel Berry was over Finn.

But Finn detected something hidden in her voice, or maybe it was the lyrics, maybe he was just imagining it, maybe he was just hoping there was; but anyways, in that song, Finn felt that even with the lyrics stating that she "no longer needed him by her side" Rachel still had feelings for him, he doesn't know how strong, but it was there.

That was why she didn't look at him at all when she finished, that was why her voice had shook a bit towards the end, that was why she put in the line "_That even thought you'll always be in my life",_and that was why Quinn had gripped his hands tighter because she, Finn was sure, had sensed it too.

So maybe Rachel might still like him a bit, or maybe she is over him. That was what he wanted right? For her to be over him now that he was with Quinn? Then why does he have that empty feeling inside? He thought about it all night, trying to shake the name Rachel Berry out of his head, but he failed.

The next morning he tiredly walked down the halls and the moment he saw her face, he knew. From the tingly feeling he got, from the smile that appeared on his face without him realising, from the sudden urge he felt to walk up to her, from the way he secretly wished to kiss her again. He knew that he was still in love with Rachel Berry.

After singing the song, Rachel felt… relieved, everyone had seemed to like her song, and they probably understood it. Finn most likely figured out that it was about him, Rachel had hoped that he would; the song was a closure, a closure on their relationship, their unsolved feelings, it marked a new start for her. _I wonder what he thought about the song…_she thought to herself, before reminding herself to stop thinking about Finn. Rachel felt happy, she needed this sooner or later.

The next day, she walked down the halls with a big smile on her face, feeling great after a good night's sleep which she haven't gotten in a long time. She was on her way to the choir room to do a bit of a rehearsal when Finn stopped her.

"Rachel, can we talk?" Finn asked, his face serious.

"About what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Your song, look Rachel, I get it. We broke up you want to start over, make a comeback, and you don't think you need me. But I just want to tell you that it's okay. I don't care if you still have feelings for me and I want to tell you that I think maybe I-."

"Oh who do you think you are?" Rachel yelled at him, she couldn't believe he thought the song was supposed to tell him that she still liked him. "I wrote that song as a closure, to make sure everyone understands that there are nothing left between us. We're_over;_ you were the one that made it clear to me."

"Rachel-," Finn started.

"Save it Finn," she told him and stomped away. She was glad they were broken up, he was being such a jerk, thinking that she will still always be in love with him no matter what. No she will not let him get to her like this. No she will not

~sweetmelodies021


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, ****thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows, they were great. sorry I haven't updated in like a 2 weeks, school has been busy. But I think I made up for that with this slightly longer chapter and some more Finchel…don't wanna spill anything yet :p I don't own glee**

Rachel smiled at herself, proud of staying strong; she wrote in her journal and pasted a gold star at the bottom of the page, the first star she as pasted since Finchel had broken up. How long has it been now? She was surprised, realising that it has been more than three month. To her it had seemed like only a week or so. And what's with the no gold stars? She thought to herself, she use to paste gold stars everywhere, at least 2 everyday; had she really not done anything that made her feel proud lately? Oh right, she had spent all her time feeling sad about Finn. God when has Rachel Berry become so weak? Well She was not about to let herself break down again. She has made a comeback and no boys will get in the way of her path to fame ever again, especially not Finn Hudson

.

.

Finn did not understand. One day she was constantly flirting with him and trying to get him to notice her and now Rachel is getting mad at him and telling her they're over like he was the one still having feelings for her? He had thought she was just saying that to make herself feel strong and the first few weeks it might have been, but the way she said it today, it seemed genuine, it really seemed like she was ready to move on, and it just so perfect happened on the day he decided he still loved her. Finn wanted to slap himself for not realising it sooner, not telling her sooner. He had wanted to tell her, but she had just told him off, before even listening to him finish the sentence. Was there really no chance for then anymore? He didn't want to believe it. He picked up him phone and went to his favourite list, finding Rachel's number and pressing call, he was going to have to explain himself to Rachel, get his feelings out before its really too late, the phone rang and finally went to voice mail… or maybe it was already too late.

He didn't want to lose her, he loved her, yeah he told her he loved Quinn and that she needed to get over him but that was weeks ago, _whoa_ he thought himself, its been like 3 month since they broke up, he had been caught up on Quinn, he didn't realise it had been so long. But how can he prove to her that he still loved her? When she won't even stop to listen whoever he approaches her? Then an idea popped into his head. He smiled at himself, not able to wait for tomorrow.

.

.

Rachel walked down the hallways early next morning, taking the long way to her locker after almost running into Karofsky who happened to be holding a slushy in his hand. After making sure that Karofsky had not followed her, she made it to her locker. She quickly entered the combination and opened it, reaching to the top to grab books for her next class but before getting to her books, her fingers landed on something else. She frowned, wrapping her hands around it and bringing it down to her eye level. It was a piece of chocolate, Rachel was confused, who could have possibly put that there? She reached to the top shelf again looking for a note of some sort, but to her disappointment she found nothing else in the locker other than her own books.

She spend the morning wondering about who could have possibly put it there, she couldn't help but smiling at the idea of a secret admirer. At lunch when she went to her locker to put her books away, she was surprisingly greeted by a single rose taped to her locker, to her delight, the rose came with a note this time, she quickly threw the books into her locker and rushed to open the note.

_Dear Rachel, _

_You are the most Amazing girl I think I have ever met, you are so talented and when you sing its like I can feel every word of it. I love you, and I hope you do too. Meet me today at the choir room after glee, I know you rehearsals today, so when you finish stay there, cuz I'll be waiting. I want an opportunity to talk to you._

_Loves_

_A certain someone_

_P.S. you can eat the chocolate from this morning, they're vegan._

Rachel read and reread the note three times; at first she was excited, not believing that Rachel Berry can actually have an admirer, and not just nay admirer but one who went through the trouble of knowing her schedule and getting her things that they knew she liked. But then again, what is this was just a prank form one of the football guys? Well she smiled at herself, you won't know until you go, it still might end u being something real. She couldn't wait for after glee today.

**Okay, so thoughts? Review i will probably put the next one up soon, I never really plan these chapters ahead of time, I just start writing and it just comes to me, but any ideas would be great. Rachel won't open up to Finn again any time soon yet, I'm still gonna make things more interesting.**

**xoxo**

**~sweetmelodies021**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, new chapter! I think this was my fastest update yet. Okay don't have much to say I don't own glee. Hope you like. R&R.**

Glee club was more or less the usual; Mr. Shue assigned them the theme of songs that inspire them as their assignment for the week. Rachel's hand quickly shot up as she enthusiastically volunteered to demonstrate for the class. That earned her some eye rolling from Santana and Quinn, and Mercedes shouting out encouragements about how she was finally back to the old her. The song went great, and everyone applauded. Santana sang too, just to prove something, and then practice was over.

_Okay Rachel. _She told herself, the moment of truth. She remained sitting as everyone else filed out the door. Sam and Santana holding hands, Brittany pushing Artie's wheel chair, Tina and Mike wrapped around each other. They all seemed so happy, and that made Rachel even more excited because she might just about to find her own happiness in that area.

Her eyes focused on the door, waiting for some handsome looking guys to walk in at any minute, everyone was gone, and no one walked in. Rachel worried, maybe her worst fears are coming true, maybe this was some stupid pranks from the football jocks. Just when she thought she should leave, a voice came from behind her.

"Rachel, it's me." Rachel spun around. She had been so focused on the door she didn't notice that not everyone has left yet. She had thought of so many fantasies that she never registered the thought that it might be someone she knew really well, _someone I knew too well_ she thought in her head. Her secret admirer it was none other than –

"Finn?" Rachel cried, "You're-."

"Yep," he said before she even finished her sentence, "I'm your secret admirer," he was grinning hugely, "I put the chocolate in your locker, I taped the rose and the note."

"I knew we were over but I never thought you would play me like this," Rachel whispered.

Finn's expression changed from his smile to confusion. "Wait what?"

"You think this is funny? Trying to make fun of me? Trying to make me believe someone would like me even though you thought it would never happen? I never thought you were mean Finn! Who else is in on this? Puck? Karofsky?"

"Wait, you think this is all a prank?" Finn called. "No Rachel you got it all wrong, this isn't a prank. Can't you see? I still love you, just like I always had maybe even more so now. I want you Rachel, forget Quinn and Santana or Brittany, I just want you, you Rachel Berry." Finn was almost screaming now, desperate to make Rachel see that he really still loved her.

"Well, Finn, I'm shocked that you still love me, but I'll have you know that if you expect me to just come crawling back to you, you are mistaken. You made it clear you are done with me, so now I'm making it clear to _you_ that I am completely over you."

"Come on Rachel you know that's not true," Finn said to her, not believing the fact that she was rejecting him.

"It is." Rachel turned around trying to run out.

Before Finn could think of anything else, he grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and kissed her, trying to show his emotions through the kiss. Rachel lost her thoughts, and before she could stop herself she kissed him back, but that didn't last long because eventually she came to her senses and broke away breathlessly.

"No, I can't do this."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't know when you're going to change your mind and go running off with Quinn or Santana again." Rachel said, she wanted to believe that Finn loved her, she wanted to believe that this time it will last forever, but their relationship had always been rough, and she just knew that it was not gonna end well.

"What if I promise that I will always be by your side?"

"I can't just believe you like this, you broke my heart, I just got over myself and started reassembling it, I don't want it to break down all over again." Rachel was near tears now, her mind spinning after everything that just happened. She turned around to leave, before the tears get a chance to pour out.

"Think about it Rachel, call me." Finn called after her. "And before you leave I just want your answer to one question, do you still love me?"

.

.

Rachel chose to walk home, allowing the silence to let her think everything through. She needed time but before she did the thinking, she decided to text Finn the answer to his question, she hesitated before pressing the send button, but she thought it wouldn't hurt.

.

.

Finn was sitting in his room, thinking about Rachel, and maybe even dedicating a her song in glee; when he got a text. He smiled when he saw Rachel's name. He opened it to see a single word.

_Yes._

**I hope you liked that, Finchel is gonna be back on…or will they? Keep reading. Thanks for all the support so far, this is my most popular fic, so yay for this.**

**Xoxo**

**~sweetmelodies021**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, chapter 6, wow, thanks again for the support, love you guys who keep reading and reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate that. I hope you like this, it's a bit short but I thought you guys would rather have a quicker update. I don't own glee**

Rachel didn't know what she was thinking, sending Finn the text. It was true, sure, but still, she promised herself that she didn't want to date him again…or does she? Finn was probably laughing about it now, thinking that it was easy to make her admit these things. God she missed him, she didn't want to admit it but she did still like Finn, she still _loved _him. And when he kissed her it was fireworks-. That stopped her thoughts and led her to a different topic- Quinn, Finn had said that kissing Quinn was like fireworks, and that he didn't feel it with Rachel. Did her feel it this time? _He did_ a small voice inside her said. He had looked genuinely happy after the kiss, and really hurt when she pushed him away and walked off. He's a good guy. He also broke her heart. She loved him and he said he loved her. But he seemed to love Quinn as well. This was confusing, but after staying up the whole night thinking about it, Rachel decided that she should give him a chance.

The next day Rachel was excited, because she was going to tell Finn that she still loved him too and they were going to start dating again. She was sure of it. She turned at the corner of the hallway, heading straight towards Finn's locker when she stopped abruptly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and before Finn could see her, she ran to the nearest girls washroom and broke down crying.

He had been lying, she thought to herself. He never loved her, he still liked Quinn. Rachel had just witnessed Finn and Quinn by his locker, wrapped tightly around each other in a kiss. She didn't see Finn's face but Quinn seemed really into it, and happy.

She almost wanted to slap herself for falling again, falling for Finn when she should have known better. She couldn't be heart broken all over again.

She ran out the washroom, heading towards Finn's locker there. She found him there taking books out of his locker, Quinn was gone..

She walked up to him and said, "How could you Finn? I thought you were better than that. Did you think it was funny playing with me? Making me believe you loved me because you knew I still had feelings for you?"

His expression was blank, What? What are you talking about Rach?"

"Don't pretend anymore Finn, I saw you, I saw you and Quinn kissing right here just a few minutes ago."

"But-"

"I don't want explanations Finn. I just want you to know that I don't care about any of this now and I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone from now on." Rachel said, not once moving her gaze away from his eyes.

"Rachel-" Finn tried to start explaining again, but Rachel didn't want to hear what he was going to say, because one she was scared she can't handle the truth, and two she was scared that he would break her heart, and three she was just scared.

So she stopped him again, "Save it Finn, it's for the best." And with that she walked away.

**Okay, this was really short, but I'm having some writers block. Finn and Rachel are probably going to get back together, but I wanted to throw in some stuff just to make it interesting. Next chapter will be up soon if a lot of people seem to still like it. R&R if you liked this.**

**Xoxo**

**Sweetmelodies021**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while since I updated but I've just been really busy lately. I will be finishing this story soon, probably a few more chapters left. R&R. oh and I don't own anything.**

Rachel was hurting, she wanted to slap herself for being so naïve, for actually believing that Finn would pick her over Quinn. She will always just be that girl who wore the kiddish sweaters and no boyfriends. Without realising it, tears had started to flood out of her eyes.

Rachel wanted to skip school the next day, but her dads made her go. She was walking to her first class when she saw Finn and Quinn, they seemed to be in an argument. Whatever it was she wasn't really in the mood to find out, she was just about to turn to the next hallways when Quinn saw her. The tall blond started walking over to her, and she reached her before Rachel was able to escape.

"Okay, Berry, Finn made me come tell you that whatever you saw yesterday is not what you think it is. I was the one that kissed him, and he had nothing to do with it." Quinn's face was almost expressionless. "I'm also to tell you that I swear its true and that Finn is in love with you."

Rachel didn't know what to say, and Quinn was already turning around to leave. The she stopped, turned around and whispered into Rachels ears, "But don't think that this makes any difference to who you are, I will always be the queen bee here, with or without Finn."

This time she walked off and didn't turn back.

_Meet__me__in__the__choir__room._

It was a simple text but Finn knew it meant something more when he got it. It meant that at least Rachel was willing to listen to him, it meant that maybe he'll still have a chance with her. And here he was, after class, in the choir room, waiting for Rachel to appear in the door way.

At last, footsteps approached the silent classroom. "Hey," came Rachel's soft voice. She continued without waiting for him to greet her back. "Quinn came and talked to me today, she told me about what happened."

Finn nodded, "yeah, I thought getting her to talk to you would be the only way to set things straight."

"Should I believe it then?" Rachel asked softly.

"Believe what Quinn said? Yea-."

"No not that, I already made my opinion about that, I need to know…" she paused, finding the right words, "I need to know that this time, our relationship will be real, that we will both do whatever we can to make it work out. I really can't be heartbroken again."

"Hey," Finn started, seeing the tears appear and quickly walking over and putting his arms around her, "I love you Rachel, I know I messed up before, but this time, I think I finally figured out what I'm doing, and I promise I will do anything to make you happy."

Finn took her hand with his and looked into her eyes, "Rachel Berry, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Through her tears Rachel was able to manage a genuine smile, "Yes, yes I would like to be your girlfriend Finn Hudson."

They both smiled warmly at each other, and leaned in. The kiss was soft, but passionate, the two of them letting all of their emotions through the kiss.

**Okay,****so****I****hope****that****was****okay,****I****'****m****probably****gonna****have****a****new****chapter****up****today****or****tomorrow****cuz****I****just****got****this****great****idea.****Don****'****t****forget****to****review.**

**Xoxo**

**~sweetmelodies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this will be the start of a new twist that will end in the two of them becoming closer, read if u guys want, but if you prefer how things left off with everything all good and happy then you can just stop there. Yes the twists will include jesse.**

**Hope you like it. I don't own anything.**

It has been 2 weeks since Rachel and Finn got back together and things were going…AMAZING. Rachel couldn't believe it, everything that she had wanted but didn't get with Finn before was coming true. He was more gentleman-like, taking her out to see shows, holding her hand in the hallways without taking a glance at other girls…everything was perfect.

She was walking down the hallway one day when she stopped short, shocked at what she saw standing by her locker. Standing there was a boy who she thought was at college miles away, a face that she knew so well but felt so distant from, it was the face of her ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James.

"Hey Rachel," he whispered as she finally got herself to walk over.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"For you Rachel," he smiled, "you look amazing by the way," Rachel was suddenly aware of how close he had gotten and automatically took a huge step back.

"What are you talking about?" she said, everything about this boy confused her, and he came for her? He was the one that threw eggs her after telling her he loved her, he was the one that broke her heart for the very first time.

"I want us to be together again."

.

.

Finn saw them. He saw Jesse St James, even before Rachel appeared and was horrified when Rachel decided to approach him and talk. He couldn't see Rachel's face but Jesse was smiling. They were close, too close, and when he decided to walk closer to listen to their conversation, he found out that Jesse was actually asking Rachel out, even after everything he did to her.

He couldn't listen to her so before he even heard her reply, he stormed away.

.

.

Just when Jesse finished his sentence, stating his idea of them getting back together, Rachel noticed Finn, she heard heavy foot steps and turned around to see an angry looking Finn, turning around in the corner. She knew he must have heard what Jesse has said and she ran after him, following him into the empty choir room.

"Finn stop!" She cried, he didn't reply, "I know you heard what he said but that was only him saying that, it's not what you think. You know I only love you!"

"You know what Rachel, all this time it was all about me, and what I am doing wrong." Finn turned around, clearly upset. "You freaked out on me over Quinn and Santana, and I have to come begging for your trust. So tell me why shouldn't I be worrying about you? Why do you have to expect me to be calm when ever I see you so close with some other guy? And Jess St James? He hurt you! He's our enemy."

"I wasn't kissing him!" she was close to screaming herself.

"Who knows if you would have."

"Well, I guess we're both going to have to work on trust issues then wouldn't we?" Rachel turned around and left, with tears already coming out of her eyes, it was their first fight since they got back together. Everything that was perfect just came crashing down. She had lost his trust, again. Only this time she didn't even do anything. Urg stupid Jesse, she thought, ruining everything, but she knew she couldn't just sit there and blame others. She had to get his trust, just like how Finn got hers.

She wiped off her final tears and got up. Determined to end it with Jesse once and for all.

**Was that a bit too much? I don't know cuz it was really hard putting everything together. But i wanted the drama to bring them closer...we'll see how the next chapter goes.**

**xoxo**

**~sweetmelodies021**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm working on like 6 stories at the same time now and I realise that it might be too much to handle. However I am wrapping up a couple of them and I've been wanting to start some new ones (I'm going to wait till after some of the old ones are done. So anyways I know my chapters are never long and this one is pretty short but I still hope you guys like it. It might be a bit OOC cuz I might have made it a bit too sweet and everything but anyways. I don't own anything R&R (:**

"Jesse, we need to talk."

Jesse glared at Rachel, amusement hinting on his face. "Rachel, you look amazing as always. Have you made a decision about us Rachel? Is St. Berry back on?" he winked at the last sentence.

"No. I'm sorry Jesse, but you hurt me and I can't just go back to you after everything you've done to me and my glee club. That would just be wrong. Plus, there's me and Finn, I love him, and I would really appreciate it if you respect that I pick him. I can't let anything ruin us again, we've gone through so much, and I'm going to do anything I can to make sure nothing ever tears us apart ever again." Her voice was determined, but it was also weak.

"Rachel, you're a star, Finn Hudson isn't, and he doesn't deserve you. Be with me, we can shine together, and perform on Broadway together once we graduate. We belong together."

"I can't, I'm sorry Jesse but, I just can't." And before he can say anything she left.

It had almost been tempting for Rachel to go back with him. Her dream was to star on Broadway and she knew that someday she will. But she knew Finn was too much of a country boy to move to New York with her, while Jesse, would probably end up there too where they can be stars together. But no, she just doesn't feel for Jesse; and between Love and Career, she was going to have to compromise, besides, graduation is still a year away and she will have plenty of time to plan out her future. What matters now is to sort thing out with Finn.

.

.

Rachel sat at the Lima Bean, looking out the window for Finn, she had told him to meet her there and he's now 15 minutes late. Is he honestly _that_ mad at her?

After five more moments that felt like forever, she finally saw the silhouette of a tall boy with brown hair, coming through the doors.

"Hey," she stood up from her seat and greeted him.

"Hey."

It was definitely still awkward between them and both of them can sense it.

"Finn, I'm sorry about the whole Jesse thing earlier, I want you to trust me, and I'm going to de whatever I can o make this relationship work. I've made it clear to Jesse that you're the one that I'd ever want to be with. And, I want to make sure you know that too." She looked down, not ready to see his expressions.

"I should be the one that's sorry Rach, I freaked out over nothing. It's just I really hate that St. James kid and I couldn't stand the thought that maybe you'd go back to him you know, him being the good singer he apparently it."

That got Rachel thinking about the whole after graduation thing, but she decided it wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"Don't ever think that Finn."

"I thought I messed up Rachel, I thought that I ruined everything between us again."

"So, I guess were all good then?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

They both each other warmly.

"I don't want you to ever think that I would run off with anyone, I love you so much Finn, I'm not like the other girls who've hurt you, you can trust me, forever."

"I love you too Rach, so much, and if any of us forgets this, we can both think back to this moment, when we said all these thing, that's our promise to each other, okay?"

"Okay," and with that she stood on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his. Because in that moment, love was the only thing that mattered to them, their love in each other, and their promise to be true to each other, always.

**So that's it for this chapter, hope it was good enough for you guys. I'm going to wrap this story up, probably with one or to more chapters, about Rachels decision for after graduation. Wow I can't believe how long this fic is, cuz when I wrote it I did not think I would make any more than like 5, chapters. So please review guys, I haven't been getting a lot with the recent chapters and I'd really like to know what you guys think.**

**Xoxo**

**Sweetmelodies021**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I'm finally finding time again for fanfiction so here is the new chapter, it's going to be set a while after the previous chapter, because I didn't see a need to really talk about their summer and everything. This is going to be the second or third last chapter I think unless I change my mind, I found out that I almost got 10000 hits on this so thank you to everybody who has read this, and especially to those of you that are sticking to it and reviewing, you guys make my day.**

**So here the new chapter, hope you guys like it, and as always I don't own anything cept the plot lines, or sometimes not even that...**

Senior year, Rachel Berry had always been unstoppable when it comes to reaching for her dreams, and the moment that she had been working for all her life was finally coming. A couple months ago, she had sealed up her résumé, 3 killer recommendation letters, and application form into an envelope and shipped it off to NYADA, the New York academy of dramatic arts. From the first moment that she heard the name come from Ms Pillsbury's mouth, she knew that's where she belonged. She wasn't going to stay in Lima, or anywhere else, she was going to New York.

She came home that day with her dads grinning at her weirdly, when she asked what was going on, they reached behind them and pulled out a sealed envelope.

"Guess where it's from?" one of them asked her.

"NYADA! One of them cried before she even got the chance to answer.

Rachel squealed when she heard that, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She was sure that with her grades and extra curricular activities that she would make it for sure, but what if she doesn't? After all, the kids she saw at the mixers had all been extremely amazing.

She took a deep breath, a took the letter from her dad's hands, tearing it open, she took a deep breath as she unfolded the pieces of paper.

_Dear__miss__Berry,_It read, _We__are__pleased__to__inform__you__that__you__application__for__a__seat__in__the__NYADA__freshmen__class__of__2012__has__been__accepted._

Those were the only words that she needed to read for the moment, she looked over at her dads, who were impatiently waiting for the contents of the letter.

"I made it!" she exclaimed and jumped into their arms for a long embrace. Finally this was it, she thought, all her dreams really are coming true, and she was one step closer to her Broadway debut.

After a long celebration with her dads, she excused herself and ran to her room to call Finn, and tell him the good news.

"I made it!" she cried at the first sound of his voice.

Finn was confused for a moment at the sudden outburst but quickly understood, "Really that's great! I'm so happy for you."

And with that Rachel started going on and on about how excited she is and how she knew she was more talented than all the others. Finn felt happy for her, but at the same time he worried about what it will mean for their relationship. He knew that he wasn't good enough to go to New York for any schools there, but he didn't want to break her happy mood so soon, he decides that they would talk about it soon.

The next day at school, Rachel rushed to Finn, "Finn! I totally forgot to ask you yesterday on the phone, did Kurt make it?"

"Well I didn't hear any screaming in the house, so I don't think he got the letter yet."

"Oh no, Kurt didn't make it? He must be so upset, maybe I shouldn't tell him I made it yet, maybe his letter is just late right?"

"Yeah, totally, no need to worry," Finn murmured, slightly agitated that his girlfriends seemed more concerned for his brother than him.

"Rachel I think we need to talk," he told her.

Her expression changed, "About what?" she asks innocently.

"About us, you know that I'm never going to get into any schools in New York, and I realize that long distance relationships don't always work but I don't want to lose you."

He was silences with Rachel's lips gently closing on his. As she pulled away, she looked at him I told him "I won't let this break us apart, I love you."

"I love you to."

"Look I don't care if were in different cities or even different countries, with the strength of our love, anything can happen." the brunette told him confidently.

"Yeah but I still want to be able to see you everyday, plus if you're away we won't be able to do this," he leaned in and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the embrace.

"Well, I sent mine in with early applications, so its still not to apply somewhere close, or you can always find a job. Right?" her tone was hopeful, determined to make it work.

"I guess, but Rachel, honestly I'm not sure. I'm not you, or Kurt, I'm not even a good enough football player to get a scholarship. I don't know who I am anymore, or where my future is heading."

"It's okay, because you know what? I believe in you, and I know that one day, you will become someone great. And you know that no matter what I'll always be here to support you."

With that she closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly.

**Okay so this ended a bit shorter than I expected but I kinda got stuck on the Finn future part, so I'll update as soon as I get an idea. I hope the chapter wasn't too bad, I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed, if you guys have any suggestions, hit me with a message and I'll reupload the chapter or incorporate it into the next one. Thanks a millions for reading. and please review to let me know what you think. **

**xoxo**

**sweetmelodies021**


End file.
